The Animal and Clinical Core will be responsible for performing all surgical procedures and post-operative care for all animals in the study, and for the preparation, administration and monitoring of diets for the monkeys maintained on a high cholesterol regimen. The core will conduct clinical assessment of all animals in the study at regular intervals and maintain and keep current all health records. Clinical outcome variables provided to the Scientific Core will include such measures as arterial pressures, blood flow, and serum cholesterol. The core will also include the Animal Records Review Committee that will examine and maintain all animal health records and review all post-mortem files.